


Royal Consort of the Underworld

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (but that's why we go to the underworld), Anal, Bottom!Percy, Character Death, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Depression, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: The wars had already been hard enough on Percy and everyone thought he deserved a break. He didn't get a break. When his mother dies in a car accident, it's him who breaks.It's Nico's idea to bring him to the underworld. Because in the end, the only one who could help Nico over Bianca's death had been Bianca herself. So he hopes Sally will be able to console Percy. She does, to an extend, but the greater help and comfort comes from an unexpected source - from Hades and Persephone.





	

PJatO || Hadephonercy || PJatO || Royal Consort of the Underworld || PJatO || Hadephonercy || PJatO

Title: Royal Consort of the Underworld – How Nico Unwillingly Became a Match-Maker

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, threesome, character death, hurt/comfort, fluff, explicit intercourse, anal, double penetration, pegging, toys, bondage, spanking, crossdressing, daddy kink

Main Pairing: Hades/Persephone/Percy

Side Pairings: Charles/Silena, Luke/Octavian, Nico/Jason (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Sally Jackson, Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Octavian Simmons, Small Bob, Mrs. O'Leary

Godly Characters: Hestia, Demeter, Despoine, Persephone, Hades, Makaria, Melinoe, Zerberus

Own Hellhounds: Plutonius, Persephonus, Demetrius

Summary: Percy fell into a deep, dark hole after the Giant War. But unlike Tartarus, he doesn't know how to crawl out of this one on his own. Good for him that the children of the underworld catch on and hatch a plan to make him feel better. In the underworld, he receives help from an unexpected source and starts feeling more like himself for the first time in too many months.

**Royal Consort of the Underworld**

_How Nico Unwillingly Became a Match-Maker_

"We're going to have a guest for dinner. For... dinners, for an undetermined amount of time."

Persephone looked up from where she sat square on Hades' lap and had been busy making out with her husband. Hades grunted and also turned his head to glare at his son. Nico stood there leisurely, very used to finding his father and stepmother all over the palace making out.

"I told you before not to bring your blonde stray puppy home", grunted Hades displeased.

"First of all, I told you not to call Jason a stray puppy", grumbled Nico with his arms crossed over his chest and a glare etched into his face. "Secondly, if you got to bring your kid of Zeus down here for alone time, so do I – because I live here too. And thirdly, it's not Jason."

"Then who is it?", asked the daughter of Zeus with a slight sigh.

Nico ruffled his hair a little awkwardly. "It's Percy Jackson."

There was a long stretch of silence in which Hades and Persephone stared at Nico in shock. The married couple then turned to lock eyes and have a silent exchange before both got up and motioned for Nico to lead the way. This, they had to see, because it was really hard to believe.

"Wait, does that mean you broke up with the Grace?", asked Hades suspiciously.

"What? No! I'm still dating Jason. I didn't bring Percy here as my concubine or something either", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes annoyed. "I brought him here because he's my friend and he needs help. Since no one else seems able to help him, I figured maybe a change of scenery will."

"And the underworld came to you because he's been to eager and happy the last three times he was down here, yes?", drawled Hades unimpressed, eyes on the back of Nico's head. "Doesn't he have enough options between home, two camps and New Rome?"

Nico halted and they nearly ran into him. Persephone frowned curiously as she saw Nico's clenched fists and how he the boy stared down at the floor. It was rare to see Nico like that. Ever since Nico and Persephone had rekindled, they got along rather well.

"He doesn't exactly _have_ a home at the moment", muttered Nico with a glare. "His... mother died in a car crash a month ago, so he moved out at 'home' because everything reminds him of her. Camp Half-Blood... everyone he knows and loves there has moved on due to age. We're all trying our best in New Rome, but it's just not enough. Or too much. I really can't tell, I think he might feel smothered and feels even worse because he doesn't get better and worries us. So we try harder and feels even more like a failure and it's not enough and too much, but... Percy needs _more_."

"And what more does the underworld have to offer to him?", inquired Hades doubtfully.

"His mom", replied Nico softly. "The only thing that helped me get over Bianca's death was Bianca. Sally will be the only one able to consult Percy. And... maybe it'll help him if he's not being smothered by worrying friends anymore either. He _will_ stay here until he's better. I'm not even asking, father. This is important to me – he is important to me. He saved the world, he deserves to... to get the help he needs. He deserves this."

Hades shook his head just a little bit and refrained from commenting. Instead, he allowed his son to lead the way to the empty bedroom opposite Nico's room. In it, they found Percy Jackson, curled together in the center of a large four-poster bed with black satin sheets and black silken curtains. He looked so small and fragile as he slept fitfully. Even Hades felt his heart ache for the boy.

"The poor thing", sighed Persephone as she sat down next to the boy on the bed, gently caressing his soft, fluffy hair. "Of course he can stay until he's better."

And there Hades' opinion went out of the window, of course. He might be the lord of darkness and king of the underworld, but in the end he was going to do whatever his wife wanted. And if she wanted to keep the stray puppy, well then Hades was apparently adopting a stray puppy.

"So he's staying?", nodded Nico sternly, glaring up at his father.

"He's staying", sighed Hades and nodded slowly.

/break\

It took two weeks for Percy to slowly come out of his shell some more. He had spent all his time in his room so far, having Nico bring him food from the surface and forcing him to eat. Finally, Percy got out of his room. He sat wearily at the dining table, staring at everyone else gathered. Hades, Persephone, their daughters Makaria and Melinoe, Nico and Hazel too. Percy sat at one head of the table, with Hazel and Nico on either side of him and Hades and Persephone opposite him.

"How are you feeling, Percy?", asked Persephone gently. "It's nice to see you out of your room."

Percy ducked his head at that. "Yeah. Sorry... I was not really a good house guest so far, I guess. Thanks... for letting me stay. I guess I'm... feeling better? Talking to her... helps."

Persephone smiled kindly and nodded. Hades had allowed Sally permanent stay in the castle and thanks to Melinoe's control over ghosts, her form was far more tangible than a normal ghost's. Talking to her like that, it had improved Percy's mental health very much. The nearly black bags under his eyes were nearly gone and he was eating regularly again – not enough and it hadn't filled out Percy's body enough to cover his rips again just yet. Persephone's eyes found her husband. She knew he had cashed in a favor from Morpheus when he had noticed, a few days into Percy's stay down here, that the boy had horrible nightmares every single night. Everyone always accused the kind of the underworld to be this cold, cruel man, but oh Persephone knew – he had a heart of gold.

"I'm glad to hear that", smiled Hazel and grasped Percy's hand. "Everyone's..."

She paused. She wanted to tell him how worried everyone was for him – to show him that they all cared so deeply for him. But she knew that worrying everyone would only make him feel guilty again. That was what had led to this whole situation to begin with. Being with his friends, who cared and tried to help him through it, but every single day, Percy would have to tell them that they weren't helping, that he wasn't better – and they would look disappointed or hurt. Not hurt by him, or disappointed in him, but disappointed in the general situation because they wanted for him to feel better. Here, with only Nico and Sally as a constant around him, he didn't have to worry how his mental healing process was affecting those closest to him. It was a major point that _helped_ him in getting better. Hazel felt really torn, because she wanted to remind him of the upper world and the people who loved him and _were still alive_ , but she also didn't want to set him back.

"Tell them I miss them", nodded Percy and stared down at their joined hands.

"But you're... happy here? I mean, happier?", asked Hazel cautiously.

"I dunno", shrugged Percy with a frown. "I mean, this is... the first time I left my new room? So yeah, still getting used to everything, I guess. But... it helps. Nothing here reminds me of... bad stuff. And I can actually talk to my mom here."

"Perhaps it is time for you to explore some more then", offered Hades casually. "Girls, I'm sure you wouldn't mind giving our honored guest a tour of the facilities, would you?"

"If I have to", sighed Melinoe irritated.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!", exclaimed Makaria eagerly.

Percy blinked doe-eyed and turned to stare at the two goddesses. Nico had introduced them as his godly half-sisters. He felt a little dubious about it all, if he was being honest. He remembered the clear distaste Triton had displayed for him. Melinoe wasn't the biggest fan of... literally anything, because she had a great distaste for all things living, while Makaria seemed very hyperactive and also relatively friendly, as far as Percy could tell. He carefully looked over at Hades and Persephone. He really had no idea why the two even allowed him to stay, much less why they were being nice. He knew Persephone kept leaving him clothes and bath supplements – it had to be Persephone, because the bubble baths and shampoos and soaps all were flowery scented and very tasteful; something he doubted Nico and Hades to be capable of in that department.

/break\

Persephone smiled gently as she approached her husband on silent feet. He didn't notice her; he was too enthralled in what he was watching. She knew exactly what he was watching. Or rather, who he was watching. Percy was in the garden, playing with 'the puppies'. The boy had been in the underworld for a month now and after Makaria and Melinoe gave him his first tour of the underworld, he grew more daring and started exploring it on his own. Of course, he spent most of his time in Elysium with his friends and his mother. But he also went on a lot of 'adventures', exploring the depth and acquainting himself with the underworld council. Persephone had heard from them all only praises and nice words. Well, perhaps not from Olethros and Styx, but those two rarely had anything good to say about anyone. Hecate, Morpheus, Hypnos and Nemesis seemed fond of Percy already. Thanatos had been fond of Percy since him, Hazel and Frank had rescued the Death God. Persephone's smile softened a little as she marveled at his ability to wrap everyone around his little finger just like that. Another one, and maybe even Percy's biggest fan, was Zerberus himself. The three-headed guard of the underworld loved the belly-rubs and play-time he got from the energetic teen. Percy had always been fond of animals and he lived that out to the fullest even in the underworld. It helped that Nico had brought both Percy's pets down here to join him. Small Bob the skeleton cat and Mrs. O'Leary the hellhound. What odd companions for a child not of the underworld. Persephone had a secretive expression on her face as she looked over her husband's shoulder out into the garden where Percy was playing with Zerberus, Mrs. O'Leary and the newest additions to the underworld's royal court – three orphaned hellhound puppies whose mother had been slain by an overly eager young hero who had mistaken a protective mother for a vicious monster, leaving the three poor things on their own. When Thanatos had relayed all of that as he carried the puppies into the palace a week ago, looking exhausted and so done with dealing with hellhound puppies. Percy could not let that stand, of course. He did not accept that the pups would have to raise themselves in the underworld, as was custom. No, he adopted three orphaned hellhound pups and named them Plutonius, Persephonus and Demetrius.

"He's adorable when he plays with them", noted Persephone softly and casually.

Hades startled a little and turned a bit to look at his wife, because Percy's bright laughter distracted him again and he instead focused on the boy once more. The day they had allowed Percy to adopt the three pups was the first time they had gotten to hear Percy's laughter. The animals helped him a lot, they seemed easier to connect to for the demigod. Right now, Percy found himself on the receiving end of a puppy-pile, Demetrius eagerly licking his face while Plutonius rolled together on Percy's chest for a nap and Persephonus tugged demandingly on Percy's shirt.

"I've never seen anyone enjoy the company of _monsters_ the way he does", admitted Hades.

"Yes. He sure knows how to worm his way into the hearts of all those underworld monsters", agreed Persephone playfully, kissing Hades' cheek. "And he really does enjoy the underworld."

Hades huffed, clearly ignoring the jibe. "I can't help but appreciate the way he respects the creatures of my realm and my realm itself. Stop smiling like that, Persephone."

Persephone did not stop smiling, pointing down at the scene where Mrs. O'Leary entered and started grooming the three pups and the demigod. "Aw, look at how adorable they are."

"He reminds me of someone...", started Hades slowly, voice tender.

"Poseidon?", guessed Persephone with a thoughtful frown before laughing as Percy's hair stuck up from the tongue-bath he was receiving. "He sure has uncle's eyes and hair and built."

"He reminds me of _you_ ", corrected Hades, earning himself a genuinely surprised look from Persephone. "He has been soaking everything up with such eager curiosity, just like you when you first came here. His rebellious, stubborn defiance. He has the same kind of cold rage as you do."

Persephone hummed softly at that and nodded slowly. Children of Hades or Zeus had this explosive apocalyptic kind of anger that was just _there_ and loud and violent when it happened. But children of Poseidon and Demeter, they were different in that. Silent and deadly. And when Hades said cold, he was being very literal. What many didn't really know about Persephone was that, unlike many gods, she had more than two aspects. In her Roman form as Proserpina, she was the queen of the underworld and the goddess of spring – just like she was as Persephone. But she had a second Roman form as Libera, the goddess of winter and counter-part of Dionysus/Bacchus' third aspect Liber. Of course there was a certain relation between Persephone and winter since winter was created by her absence, but she didn't _actively_ meddle with the cold and snow and ice. Persephone showed that side of her however when she was angry. And the sea did the same – where they channeled the cheerful warm attitude of the beach when they were happy, they could channel the icy sea during a storm when they were angry. Persephone tilted her head as she had an idea.

/break\

Normally, Hades was annoyed when his sisters took over his castle. They regularly did. Demeter part-time lived here anyway, because she was a far too overbearing mother-hen toward Persephone. Granted, she was rather overbearing toward all of her children, but that seemed to be a thing for most goddesses who didn't have that many offsprings.

Eubouleus and his sister Chrysothemis where the apples of her eyes; the children she had with her consort Karmanor. The soft-spoken harvest god had easily accepted and adopted Plutus and Bootes, her sons sired by a mortal. And while she had raised those four children together with her husband and thus was more willing to let them go, she was vastly protective over her other two daughters – Persephone and Despoine. The daughters of Zeus and Poseidon. Being children of the Big Three was an issue, not just for demigods but also for gods, so of course did she feel protective of them.

Demeter always made a point of fussing over her children; the problem was being married to one of those children and having to endure the fussing. In his own house. Especially since Demeter loved to drag Hestia along with her to do the fussing – because the underworld needed more warmth and needed to feel more homey. It did not. Really not. But who listened to Hades, king of the underworld, when it came to the underworld? No one, that was who.

Now however, he did not mind as much as he normally did. The main reason was because while normally, those visits just consisted of him being scolded by his older sisters and his older sisters stealing his wife for hours, now they also meant something different. They brought a change of pace and managed to fill the palace with Percy's laughter. A sound Hades had come to appreciate in the past one and a half months of the demigod living here. It seemed to light the palace up.

Hestia and Demeter were ushering Persephone and Percy through the kitchen, ordering them around as the four of them baked cookies together. Seeing Percy and Persephone so playful together made Hades smile. He had noticed over the past weeks that Percy and Persephone seemed to be getting along very well. Hades was half suspicious about them though. He felt as though his wife was scheming, though he didn't quite know what exactly. He however knew his wife and trusted her that whatever it was she was scheming would turn out to be good for him.

"Instead of just creepily lurking in the shadows like a creep, you could at the very least supply your opinion if you're not helping", chided Percy as he suddenly appeared in front of Hades.

Hades blinked slowly, surprised. The only one talking to him like that was Persephone, ever since Hades had caved the very first time and allowed Percy to keep the three hellhound pups, the demigod had started taking quite some liberties with Hades. He was growing too comfortable. The real problem however was that Hades didn't quite mind. It was just another thing that reminded him so refreshingly of Persephone. She used to boss him around and sass him when they had first started dating. Blinking once more, Hades opened his mouth as the demanding little demigod held a blue cookie up in front of his face. Chocolate. Quite delicious, actually.

"Good", noted Hades with a pleased humming sound.

"Yeah?", asked Percy with one of those beaming, blinding smiles of his.

Those were when Hades wondered if Percy truly was a son of Poseidon and not Apollo, because those smiles were brighter than the sun itself. Hades always felt himself a little speechless when he was faced with those smiles. Nodding pleased, Percy returned to the stove.

"Well, if the cookies have the old grump's seal of approval, they must be good", chuckled Demeter.

"Which means we should make two more dozen!", declared Hestia eagerly.

"Two more dozen?", asked Hades and blinked. "What are you planning?"

"Just a cozy, little family night", replied Demeter casually. "I get to spend too little time with my dear granddaughters and they have yet again managed to slip out from baking. As they always do. No, no, I am staying here for a movie night with my daughter and my granddaughters."

Hades heaved a sigh, just to jump as something gooey hit him in the face. Blinking slowly in disbelief, he stared up at a mischievously grinning Percy with an empty spoon in his hand.

"...Did... you just throw dough at me?", asked Hades very slowly.

"You were rolling your eyes at Demeter", shrugged Percy casually. "And you _shouldn't_. Demeter is here to spend time with her daughter. Persephone can be happy to have her."

Hades actually packed down at that. He knew that regardless of how happy Percy sometimes looked when he was playing with the pups or baking with the goddesses, he was still mainly here because of the deep depression he had fallen into when his mother had died. When he had seen his mother die in the car accident they had been in. Just because he had happy moments now didn't mean he was out of the deep hole he had dug himself over the past years – the Titan War, the Giant War, then his mother's death a year later. Occasionally, when Hades wandered the castle at night, he could still sometimes hear Percy sob and cry as the boy sat curled together on the windowsill.

"Very well. Family night it is", agreed Hades as he turned to leave.

"Well, that was easier than normal", stated Demeter surprised in the background.

"Guess I'm not the only one who can sway him anymore", chimed Persephone teasingly.

/break\

"T—This is amazing!", exclaimed Percy stunned.

"Just try not to break any bones, please", requested Hades, looking agitated.

Persephone laughed, a chiming and clear sound like bells. Hades sat grumpily at the sidelines and watched them. Percy yelped and nearly fell, but Persephone grabbed him and kept him upright.

"Please listen to my husband", chuckled Persephone fondly.

"I—I've never done this before", argued Percy with an embarrassed glare, cheeks red.

"It's just water. Frozen water", offered Persephone with a wink.

She was currently channeling her inner Libera and had, with a little cooperation from the nymphs, frozen the rivers of the underworld to teach Percy how to ice-skate. She figured that the water demigod would appreciate that, though she hadn't thought he had no experience with this. It was cute to see the confident, strong demigod stumbling around the frozen water like Bambi. Carefully, she rested her hand on his lower back to steady and guide him as he finally found his footing.

"Just follow my lead", ordered Persephone and started slowly dance with him on the ice.

He really was a natural and soon blossomed under her guidance and all too soon, both of them were dancing elegantly and laughing joyfully. Hades' eyes were dark as he watched the two beauties.

"He has taken to you very well. He... seems so comfortable here."

Hades slowly turned to the semi-solid ghost next to him. Sally Jackson had a wistful smile on her lips as she watched her son skate with the queen of the underworld like it was the most normal thing in the world. Hades returned his attention to the two skaters too.

"Surprisingly enough, he does", agreed Hades.

"It's not a surprise, not really", argued Sally. "He has met nothing but kindness here. You have been nothing but accepting and helpful toward my son. And this kind of behavior? It earns his trust and his loyalty, just like Camp Half-Blood did after not even a week of him staying there. When he notices that there are people who care about him, he... latches onto that with gratitude."

"Kind is not something I get called often", mused Hades and shook his head.

"I do have a theory for that", offered Sally casually. "You _are_ kind. In your home, with the ones you love. Because you have that – a home, a family to love. That... doesn't seem something too many gods truly value. And if they think you are not kind or loving, they will not try to take what you love away from you. Oh, don't look so surprised. I might only be a mortal, but I was on the receiving end of being something a god loved and another god thus wanted to smite just to spite him. I spent _years_ trying to protect Percy from Zeus' wrath just because Poseidon loves his son."

Hades hummed his acknowledgment without putting it to words. The woman was right. Observant and right. Zeus and Hera were indeed a match for both were spiteful and liked to destroy what others held close. It was why Hera always went after Zeus' lovers and never after his children – because he might care about his conquests but barely paid any mind to his offsprings. And Zeus was the same, he loved going after what his brothers loved when the Big Three were fighting. It was why Hades held his family close and why he put up a cold, uncaring front for Olympus to see.

"His loyalty and trust will not be misplaced", promised Hades gently.

And that, that was true. Percy had brought such warmth to the underworld with his mere presence alone and Hades was determined to pay the boy back. He had grown decidedly too fond of the boy and he would not allow harm to come to him. No, Percy Jackson was under his protection now.

"I know", whispered Sally, sounding as though she knew far more than she let on.

/break\

The togas had been a splendid idea. At first, Persephone had mainly just brought Percy jeans and shirts. Then the jeans got a little tighter, because Persephone realized what gorgeous legs Percy was hiding there. The jeans got even tighter and Persephone realized what a magnificent butt Percy was hiding. Then she started bringing him togas instead. He had been so adorably flustered at first, asked her how to even wear them and she had gotten to explain it to him. She had gotten to see him down to his boxer-shorts, with a blush that nearly reached his bellybutton. He was so utterly endearing. Sexy too, but that had never stood to debate, because he was Olympus' greatest hero and the son of Poseidon; those things added up to a nice built. Anyway, turned out Percy's gorgeous legs were even more gorgeous with the jeans off. So yes, togas had been a splendid idea.

"They're getting shorter."

Persephone blinked innocently and feigned confusion as she looked at her husband. "What is?"

Hades grunted, knowing very well that Persephone knew what she was talking about. "The blasted togas you started buying Perseus. They keep getting shorter. I _know_. At first, I thought I was imagining things, but I'm a hundred percent sure that the toga he's wearing right now is about two inches shorter than the first couple of togas you got him. I've never seen that particular scar on his thigh before because the togas used to _cover_ it. So don't try to deny it."

Persephone grinned mischievously and licked her lips as she turned to watch Percy. He had grown tired of McDonald's and take-out a while ago so he instead demanded ingredients to cook himself. Right now, he was bent over to check the casserole in the stove and okay, maybe she needed to stop shortening the togas, because another inch and the swell of Percy's butt would be bare. Then again, that would be such a wonderful view. Licking her lips once more, she leaned against Hades.

"Oh, don't you try to deny that you enjoy the view", whispered Persephone teasingly. "During your meeting on Monday, you got so distracted by Percy's legs that Olethros had to repeat himself trice."

Hades actually _blushed_. It made his wife giggle a little in delight. Making the mighty lord of the underworld blush was so much fun because he it was so rare. Getting on her tiptoes, she kissed her husband's red cheek. He grumbled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Are you two just going to stand there, or will you at least set the table?"

The married couple turned to the very unimpressed looking boy. The toga was admittedly very gorgeous. Black that faded out to dark-blue, decorated with black pearls and dark-purple shells. Like a mixture of the underworld and the sea. That mixture suited Percy very well.

"When did I start getting bossed around by the cheeky brat of my brother?", muttered Hades.

"That was... how many millennia ago did you get married, Phone?", asked Percy cheekily.

Persephone laughed and high-fived the demigod before she went to set the table with her husband. At first, Percy had only cooked for himself, but that was rather lonely and boring – and cooking for more people meant he got to cook more and different menus. For the past three weeks, Hades, Persephone, Percy and whichever member of the underworld council was currently at the palace would eat together. Over the past three months of living down here, Percy really had managed to wrap all the gods around his little finger. Tonight, it would just be the three of them and Makaria and Melinoe, since all the other gods were busy themselves and Nico was on the surface. After all, he did have a life up there and Percy didn't want him to retreat back to the underworld just for Percy's sake – he was about to start college and planning on moving in with Jason. Which was such a Percy-thing to do and it made Persephone smile a little sadly. But only a little, because Percy had actually befriended Makaria and Melinoe and Persephone so he wasn't lonely. Not at all.

"It smells divine, Percy", praised Persephone pleased as she inhaled deeply.

"Looks divine too", grunted Hades, _not_ looking at the food.

Persephone snorted a little and elbowed her husband. Percy didn't notice the exchange as he just got up from his kneeling position of getting the casserole out of the stove.

"Thanks", grinned Percy, pleased that they enjoyed his cooking.

It was so easy to please Percy. Persephone smiled a little as she caressed his hair gently in passing. He had become such an essential part of the palace life – of their life – that she couldn't even picture being down here without Percy anymore. Something would be missing, something would be dulled down, not as bright and warm anymore as Percy managed to make it. She couldn't imagine.

/break\

Percy was laying on the couch, curled together and with his head resting in his mom's lap. His dead mother's lap. His mother who he was supposed to never see again in his life. But then the stubborn children of the underworld had to come along and bring him down here. Here, where he could see his mom whenever he wanted, talk to her whenever he wanted.

And it wasn't just her. He smiled a little as he turned to look at Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard on the loveseat next to the couch, she in his lap, both giggling at the movie. Luke and his boyfriend were there too. A thing Percy would not in a million years have guessed to happen. Luke Castellan and Octavian Simmons dating. Apparently, they had met during the Titan War when Luke had been recruiting Romans for his cause. It was part of why Octavian hated the Greeks with such a passion – because he had blamed Percy and the others for Luke's death. After Octavian had died during the Giant War, he had of course been send to Elysium. He might not have been on the side of the Greeks and thus might be considered on the wrong side, but in the end, he had done everything in his powers to protect the Romans – his people – from a commonly known threat; the Greeks. After all, they had just burned down half the city (on accident because of a ghost possession, but that sounded ridiculous even to Percy and he had been there). Reunited in Elysium, Octavian and Luke fell into what Percy would describe as a totally adorable and weird relationship.

"You should reduce your visits here, sweetie", stated Sally gently, caressing Percy's hair.

Well, as much as she could. Melinoe had granted her a slightly more physical body. Percy frowned confused as he looked up at his mom. Even Silena stopped from giggling and turned her attention to Percy with a sad smile. That only confused Percy even more. He sat up some.

"Why?", asked Percy softly, ruffling his hair.

"Talking to your mother... and us too... was ever only meant as a bridge between the bad place you've been at and a brighter future, Percy", replied Silena gently.

Beckendorf nodded in agreement, eyes trained on Percy with that dark fire in them as he hugged Silena a little closer. "The underworld is for the dead, Percy. Not for the living."

"And at this rate, if you don't start reducing the times you come to Elysium, you'll just crash and burn again when you're back on the surface and won't see your mother at all", added Luke.

Percy was frowning even deeper at that, looking from his friends to his mother. "What if I stay?"

"Stay? Oh, I'm sure Lord Pluto is _delighted_ to host you definably", snorted Octavian mockingly.

"Tav, behave", hissed Luke and swatted Octavian's chest. "You promised to just not talk today."

The former augur rolled his eyes and refrained from reacting to that. Percy was still busy frowning.

"Hades doesn't really seem to mind me", shrugged Percy. "And I get along great with Phone."

"Phone? You mean Queen Persephone?", asked Silena and blinked slowly.

"Well, it's what I call her", shrugged Percy. "Since the first half of her name is like identical with mine, we agreed that I could call her Phone."

"Percy, sweetie, you can't stay in the underworld", argued Sally with concern in her eyes. "You have a life waiting for you. I died. I never meant to drag you down here with me."

"But I'm _happy_ here", argued Percy distraught. "I can talk to you whenever I want to. I can visit you whenever I want to. A—And I can still visit the others on the surface whenever I want to with Mrs. O'Leary. I have Hades and Persephone and Makaria and Melinoe and Thanatos and Hecate and all the others here! I like living here, I like the friends I made here, I _love_ my hellhound pups! I want to stay here. I'm _happy_ here. I haven't been that happy in a long, long time, mom. Why... Why should I walk away from it, from happiness? To live on the surface just because it's what others do...?"

"Okay, perhaps I do have to bring up Tav's point", sighed Luke with a pitying and worried look. "You can't just decide that you will live in King Hades' palace, Percy."

"But he doesn't mind. I mean it. He likes my cooking and my baking and the way I do Phone's hair. And I'm pretty sure he adopted my cat and my cat adopted him", listed Percy seriously.

"Well, you are making an effort to visually please him", stated Octavian pointedly as he ran his eyes slowly over Percy's body. "Is that why you have been dressing up like that, Jackson? To seduce the lord of the dead so you can stay rent-free in the palace?"

"S—Seduce?", stuttered Percy and blushed. "No! I'd never do that. What the hell are you thinking. Besides, it's not like I dress myself. I mean, I do dress myself, but I'm not buying my own clothes. Phone loves playing dress-up so I told her I don't really care what I wear and she can go wild."

"Mh", nodded Silena with a calculating gaze. "She is definitely 'going wild'."

"So you want to start as Lord Hades' personal cook?", inquired Beckendorf doubtfully.

"Oh, I do think Octavian isn't that far off the target actually", disagreed his girlfriend.

He raised both eyebrows and looked at her, prompting Silena to grin knowingly and kiss him softly. Percy was just generally very busy blushing like an idiot. What in the world were they talking about? He was not trying to seduce Hades! He'd never do that to Persephone!

"I'd never do that to Phone", stated Percy firmly. "I'm not a home wrecker!"

Silena smiled mischievously. "Oh, I think it's more than just the king you're trying to seduce."

Percy's eyes were large as saucers and his ears were strawberry-red. "W—W—What? I'm not in love with Hades and Persephone! S—Stop being ridiculous, Silly! I'm... I'm..." Percy paused for a long, dreadful moment as the past four months passed again before his inner eye. "I'm ...in love with Hades and Persephone. Oh gods, when did _that_ happen?! H—How?"

"Oh, sweetie, did you really not realize it?", laughed Sally with a bit of pity in her voice.

"W—What's that supposed to mean? Do you mean you _knew_?", asked Percy wide-eyed.

"Since the day Lady Persephone took you out to ice-skate", chuckled Sally fondly.

"She did what now?", asked Silena curiously and eagerly.

"She froze over all the rivers in the underworld so they could ice-skate", answered Sally.

"That is _so_ romantic", gasped Silena, with practical hearts in her eyes.

"It wasn't like that! It was just between friends!", exclaimed Percy embarrassed.

"Oh, tell yourself that, darling", cooed Silena and patted his head.

Percy whined and tried to hide himself, though he could hear Beckendorf and Octavian snort in the background. This was impossible. Hades and Persephone. Sure, he could not deny how attractive in that bad boy kind of way Hades was. All dark, handsome, dangerous. Sharp cheekbones, tousled dark curls, a five-o'clock shade and those utterly intense eyes. And then there was beautiful Persephone, with the almond-skin and long dark curls framing her curvy body. She was soft and warm where Hades was cold and edgy. They were such an intense contrast – life and death, really. It was enthralling to just watch them together. How loving and soft Hades could be when he was with Persephone, how much Persephone adored Hades and always stood behind him, regardless of what was going on on Olympus. Percy blushed deeply. Yeah, he really was in love, wasn't he?

/break\

"Shush, Persephonus, stop whining for a moment, mommy's busy."

Persephonus gave another yelp and scrapped his front-paws against Percy's legs to get his attention. Percy sighed and leaned down to pat his pup's head. Of course, the moment Percy paid attention to Persephonus, his two brothers were scandalized that mommy didn't play with them too. Plutonius and Demetrius jumped off Percy's bed to get to Percy too, sniffing him and whining at him.

"Oh, come on, boys", sighed Percy a bit frustrated, ruffling all their furs one by one. "Mommy can't play with you right now because mommy's trying to pick a good outfit."

Demetrius tilted his head confused and leaned up once Percy knelt down to cuddle his pups. The demigod laughed as Demetrius pressed his cold, wet nose against Percy's cheek. Oh, Percy really did adore his three cute little pups. Persephonus yelped and knocked Percy over by jumping against his side. Laughing, Percy allowed the pups to pile on top of him.

"No, no, no, I need to pick a good outfit today", chided Percy, earning a confused look from Plutonius. "You see, mommy is trying to impress your uncle Hades and auntie Phone. Why, you ask? Well, it turns our your silly, silly mommy really, really likes them. Stupid, I know." He heaved a sigh and rolled onto his back to stare up at the sailing. "Very stupid, isn't it? The king and queen of the underworld. What would they see in some broken little former hero? Pathetic thinking, huh?"

Persephonus actually growled at him at that, startling him. The three pups then pulled on his shirt to drag him up before pushing him toward his closet. He laughed amused. Hellhounds really were more clever than normal dogs. His boys were right though. He should get going. He was going to _try_. Unsure how exactly and why because there was no way he stood a chance.

"Okay. What do you guys think?", asked Percy and pulled a couple of his togas out of the closet.

The puppies sniffed them and then gathered around the black fading to dark-blue one. It was his own favorite too. Though it wasn't as _short_ as some of the others. He frowned thoughtful and went to get his needle and thread out. Maybe if he shortened it a bit, it could become even more of his favorite. Sitting down on his bed, he got to work, the puppies climbing up to join him.

/break\

He worked for nearly an hour and then he finally got to put the toga on. Though when he stood in front of his mirror, he blushed furiously. Okay, maybe he had mismeasured. It very barely covered his dick and didn't _quite_ cover his butt. The crease where his ass and thighs met was rather clearly visible. Great. He just ruined his favorite toga. That was just great.

"Perseus, here you are! I have been looking all over the palace for you."

Percy jumped, eyes wide and fast to turn his front to the king of the underworld. "W—What?"

"The women have come and taken over my kitchen again", grunted Hades irritated. "And you are the sacrificial lamb that I am going to offer to Demeter to make her back off from my case."

Percy yelped as Hades grabbed his upper arm and pulled him out of his room and toward the kitchen. Percy's ears were dark-red as he was pushed into the kitchen. The women were one more than usual. Hestia and Demeter had brought another young goddess. Percy blinked surprised.

"Little brother!", exclaimed the stranger excitedly as she ran to hug him. "Oh, I have been eager to meet you for years now! When my sister said you're living with them now, I _had_ to come!"

"Uhm...", drawled Percy a little lost, nodding slowly. "Hello?"

"May I introduce? Our half-sister Despoine", chuckled Persephone, one eyebrow raised.

Right. The daughter of Demeter and Poseidon, goddess of fertility and full-blood sister of Arion. Percy smiled a little and returned the hug. He wasn't used to a warm welcome from his half-siblings. One of them had even tried to kill him before, so there was that.

"It's nice to meet you", smiled Percy, returning the hug with a little more warmth.

"Oh yes, very much! Now, let's get started on the salad!", exclaimed Despoine excitedly.

Percy blinked doe-eyed as he was roped into cooking with Despoine and Persephone under the guidance and supervision of Demeter, who always had the last say in the food around here.

"I like the way he makes you look."

Hades grumbled a bit as his oldest sister sat down next to him at the table. Hestia pushed a plate of cookies over at Hades. Hades took a cookie but still grumbled a little, making Hestia chuckle.

"He doesn't make me look any way, Hestia. And if you tell any of our siblings – including the one present – _anything_ , I will... I don't know what I'll do, but it will not be good", huffed Hades.

"My lips are sealed", chuckled Hestia fondly. "But I still advise you to make a move soon. Young Percy might not have his mother searching the land for him, but... Zeus knows you have Olympus' savior down here and he thinks you are plotting something. Something different."

"Oh, of course. Paranoid little brat he is, he thinks I recruited Percy for my army of darkness to take over the world", grunted Hades irritated. "When will he realize we don't live in a Disney movie?"

Hestia laughed softly and shook her head. "If you put a ring on it soon, things might not escalate. As it is right now, he might just try to get Poseidon on board with a convoluted story of you abducting Percy for your evil schemes. You really should try to stomp that out soon."

/break\

"We do have godly powers to do the dishes, Perseus", chided Demeter sternly.

"Yeah. And you have godly powers to make food appear, but you didn't do that either. Besides, doing the dishes is relaxing", shrugged Percy with a grin. "Why don't you just go ahead? I'm pretty sure you're busy gods and have stuff to do and all of that."

"It was _so_ good to meet you! I'm looking forward to spending more time with you!", declared Despoine with a smile, pulling Percy into another hug.

"I will be seeing you next week", stated Demeter, also hugging Percy briefly. "Be good, boy."

"I'm never good", grinned Percy mischievously.

Hades and Persephone also hugged the three goddesses goodbye before Hestia, Demeter and Despoine teleported back to Olympus. The king and queen stood at the doorway to the kitchen when the other three disappeared. They wanted to offer their help to Percy, but the view they were faced with was far too distracting. Percy was bent over to get the dish soap from under the sink. The toga they had noticed to be a tad bit shorter in the front turned out to be _a lot_ shorter in the back. The toga ended about two inches above the point where Percy's long legs met his round ass, the way Percy was bent over right now. Persephone made a high-pitched sound and Hades growled darkly as his wife clung onto his arm very hard and started hitting his chest repeatedly as though he needed any kind of reminder to look where he was currently looking.

"There's the answer to the question I've been asking myself for weeks now. Are you wearing briefs or nothing beneath those short togas of yours?", mused Hades darkly.

Percy practically screamed in realization and jumped up high before turning around and leaning heavily against the counter, trying to hide. His face was the deepest, darkest red possible. All night, he had magically managed to never show his back to someone. Only for him to now mess up because during dinner, he had kind of forgotten about his little embarrassing fashion statement.

"I—I was trying to change it a little and messed up but before I could get changed, Hades dragged me out of my room and I forgot!", yelped Percy, eyes closed tightly in utter embarrassment.

"Oh, it's no problem, not at all", assured Persephone with a gleam in her eyes. "It's not like you have anything that needs hiding there. Little show-off."

"If you'll excuse me, I am going to die from embarrassment. In my room. Alone."

With that, Percy practically fled the kitchen, not aware of Persephone and Hades having their eyes fixed on Percy's ass during his retreat. The married couple exchanged a very amused and lust-filled look at that. And then they shared a very deep, passionate kiss, trying to channel the arousal raised by seeing their pretty boy so revealed. Both were panting hard when they parted.

"I figured it out", admitted Persephone, hands resting against Hades' firm chest.

"That we both developed certain... feelings for Perseus? Yes, I did too", grunted Hades.

"No", laughed his wife and shook her head. "I mean, yes, of course that too. No, I mean I figured out our _problem_ – and don't try denying we had one. You've had _four_ affairs in the last century. You never did that before. You're _mine_. You're the most faithful god there is, it's part of why I love you. But we've hit a rough patch in the past century. We've been working hard on rekindling in the past decades with Psyche's help, but... ever since Percy moved in with us, you and I have been more in synch than we've been in centuries, love. I figured out what was our problem. We were missing something. And that something might just be Percy Jackson."

Hades hummed thoughtfully as the couple walked out of the kitchen and made their way slowly into the direction of Percy's room. They didn't even make it out of the living room before they were cornered by the youngest members of their family. Plutonius, Persephonus and Demetrius ran up to them and circled them, yelping and squeaking like the cute little pups they were. Mighty ferocious beasts, huh? Hah. Hades chuckled amused and leaned down to pat Plutonius on the head.

"What's it, boys? Why so anxious?", asked the lord of the underworld.

" _You made mommy upset! He was all jumpy when he came home!_ ", accused Demetrius.

"Aw, I think mommy made himself upset and jumpy", laughed Persephone gently.

" _But mommy wanted to look pretty for you and impress you! If he's upset, then you're not impressed, so_ _ **you**_ _made him upset!_ ", argued Persephonus with a slight growl.

"...He wanted to impress _us_?", asked Persephone surprised, eyes wide.

" _Yes! Mommy was all fussy this morning so we tried to cheer him up by cuddling him but he got all sad and we tried to cheer him up even more!_ ", confirmed Plutonius with a sharp nod.

"Now will you believe that?", chuckled Persephone with a wicked grin, slapping Hades' arm.

" _It's hard not to believe_ ", huffed Mrs. O'Leary as she padded over to them and sniffed the pups. " _My pup has been whining about it for a week straight now._ "

" _Granny! Granny! Granny!_ ", exclaimed the pups eagerly, circling Mrs. O'Leary.

" _Yes, pups_ ", grunted Mrs. O'Leary fondly, nudging the three. " _I'm here to take you off your mommy for a while. My pup has been stressed enough lately. Uncle Zerberus wants to play with you._ "

" _Yes! Uncle Zerberus is like the coolest!_ ", exclaimed Persephonus excitedly.

Hades blinked slowly and turned to look at his wife curiously. "What are we going to do with this information, my love? Hestia... spoke to me earlier and mentioned that we should make our move soon if we don't want your father and his father to... ruin things."

"Well then", chimed Persephone and linked her arm with his. "Let us make our move, dear."

She led the way with a chipper note to her steps. Hades raised one amused eyebrow. He had never seen her this eager. Yes, he had noticed that he got along with Percy surprisingly well and of course had he noticed that she leered at him _a lot_. The clothes alone were a dead give away. But that she was truly that invested in making Percy Jackson a part of their relationship was a bit of a surprise. A very positive surprise, of course. Because Hades had to agree with Persephone; they had had their problems recently but since Percy had moved in with them, things went decidedly much smoother.

"Perce? Can we come in, sweetheart?", asked Persephone gently, knocking on the door.

"...No. I'm not done dying of embarrassment yet", grumbled Percy back. "Death can only claim me once I finished the dying-part of this! So shoo, go away."

"But death would like to claim you now", countered Hades with a wicked look in his eyes.

"Oh, nice pun", giggled Persephone as she opened Percy's door and entered.

Percy looked up from where he had his face buried in his pillow. The king and queen entered his bedroom and walked over to his bed to sit down on either side of the boy. Their eyes were involuntarily drawn to Percy's naked ass. He was still wearing the toga and had just haphazardly thrown himself onto his bed, the toga thrown askew and leaving 80% of his butt bare. Face turning dark-red when he noticed where they were looking, Percy grabbed the blanket and pulled it all the way over himself, even covering his face after the motto – if I can't see them, they can't see me.

"You're adorable", chuckled Persephone and pulled the blanket off to at least reveal Percy's face.

Sighing frustrated, Percy sat up and pulled the blanket tightly around himself. "What do you want?"

"Your pups told us something very curious", stated Hades casually, both eyebrows raised as he looked at the demigod. "To be more accurate, they accused us of something very curious. They said we made you upset, because you 'dressed to impress' us. And since you were upset, it must have been our fault for not being impressed enough. I must say, your pups do have your sense of logic."

"T—They rattled me out? My own pups?!", exclaimed Percy with an overly dramatic gasp.

"So what they said is true. You... did change your toga because you were trying to impress us?", asked Persephone with a gentle smile. "I can assure you, Hades and I were _very_ impressed."

She gave him a playful wink, causing Percy's head to explode in cherry-red color. He opted to pull the blanket back over his head to hide from them. Hades chuckled fondly and grasped it to pull it down around the teen's shoulders, resting his spread hand between Percy's shoulder-blades in a very present pressure, making Percy blush even harder. Persephone was still grinning at him.

"You're... making fun of me", frowned Percy accusingly.

"Oh, sweetheart, no", huffed Persephone and grasped Percy's face with both hands. "We are not making fun of you. Certainly not. We are... more than interested in you, Percy."

She slowly leaned in and placed a gentle, soft kiss on his lips and Hades took that moment to start explaining. "Persephone and I have one of the happiest marriages among the gods. The reason for that is that we are faithful to each other. Used to be. Regardless of how happy we were, I think we fell into a certain routine and routine turned into a slight sense of resentment and that led to... affairs, as you know from both your history books and your friendslist on DemiBook – which, really, that was the name Valdez came up with for that? Anyway, I made a couple of... questionable decisions around the turn of the last century. Persephone and I have been in couple's counseling with Psyche for decades now and we have worked through a lot of our problems. Things were still a bit tense, but... they haven't been since you moved in with us."

"What... does that mean?", asked Percy, lips red and swollen and slightly parted as he stared up at Hades dazed, still panting from his kiss with Persephone. "What are you talking about?"

"You make things between me and my wife easier. You bring a warmth and cheerfulness to this place to an extend it had last seen when Persephone first moved here. You... are very special", stated Hades, voice gentle as he reached his free hand out to cup Percy's cheek. "Persephone has a theory. She thinks that the routine we fell into, it was broken by you. She thinks that we were missing something in our marriage and that this something might be you. I have to agree with her."

"Yeah, still not really getting where this is going", admitted Percy and shook his head.

Rolling his eyes at the dense demigod, Hades pulled him into a firm kiss. Persephone made a pleased sound as she watched them, slowly running a hand down Percy's back and pulling the blanket fully off the boy. Percy was so enthralled by the kiss, he didn't even notice how Hades slowly shifted him until the boy was sitting in the god's lap.

"As my dear husband just said, we think that you are what was missing in our marriage. So we would like to fix that. We would like to add you to our relationship", stated Persephone simply.

"Let me spill it out even more: Persephone and I would like to take you out on a date tomorrow, so how about you dress up nicely – and decently – tomorrow morning and we'll pick you up and invite you to brunch at our favorite restaurant", said Hades calmly.

"Date?", echoed Percy surprised.

"...How are you still looking so surprised? I literally just told you we want to add you to our relationship, Perce", sighed Persephone and shook her head.

"You said I could fix your relationship. That sounds pretty much like some spicing up threesome one-night-stand stuff", shrugged Percy with a frown. "You seriously have to spell it out for me."

"Then let me rephrase what I said before – even though we weren't planning on spelling it out in that much detail – we don't want you as a part of our relationship, we want you as a part of our _marriage_ ", stated Persephone kindly, kissing Percy's cheek.

"M—M—M...", stammered Percy, not even able to actually say the word.

"And that exactly is why we wanted to start small. With a date and then with a relationship", sighed Hades and rubbed his temples. "Modern days. So annoying."

"Oh, so dating and not just marrying the next best guy, that's annoying?", huffed Percy.

"No. _That_ is what is annoying", grunted Hades and grabbed Percy by the neck to pull him close. "You thinking you're just the 'next best guy' and not understanding that, for us gods, things work a bit differently. We don't go through lengthy courting and dating phases. We don't need to. We _know_. I know. Persephone knows. You're _ours_. You should be ours. There's no reason to prolong what ought to happen, but we thought you might be more comfortable if we'd take things... slow."

Percy looked like he had been hit by a train, repeatedly. Sighing, Hades leaned closer to place a chaste kiss on Percy's lips before he let go of the boy. It was a lot to digest, Hades had to admit that.

"How about we give you some space to think things through?", offered Persephone kindly, caressing Percy's hair. "We will wait for you in my garden tomorrow morning at ten. Be there or don't, it's entirely your decision, my sweetheart."

Percy nodded numbly as he watched the couple leave his bedroom.

/break\

"What do you think, boys? Can I go like this? Not too... much? Or too less? Urgh. I can't remember the last time I went on a date. And I hated it with Annabeth too, always this nervousness of being too awkward or too much of just wrong. Dates are so... urgh", sighed Percy and ran his fingers through his hair before twirling once more in front of the mirror. "Well, how do I look?"

Plutonius, Persephonus and Demetrius were sitting on Percy's bed, all staring at him attentively, tilting their little heads before they started yelping happily, jumping around in excitement. Percy took that as their words of confidence. Smiling, he knelt down in front of the bed to be on eye-level with the pups, though when they tried to reach him, he gently pushed them back.

"No, sweeties, no slobber or shedding on the outfit", chided Percy softly. "Oh, don't give me the puppy-eyes. I promise you all the cuddling when I get back, okay?"

The pups looked appeased by that and nodded slowly before settling back down onto the bed obediently. Smiling proudly at them, he placed a gentle kiss on each pup's head before he stood and left. He did look good. He had chosen the tightest skinny jeans Persephone had gotten him – he had a good guess why the pants had gotten tighter and tighter before she stopped buying them altogether. He had taken twenty minutes and no breathing to get into them to begin with. The shirt he was wearing was also skin-tight and sleeveless to show off his well-trained arms. The shirt was azure-blue and the jeans were black. He thought he looked nice, but he didn't know if he looked nice enough for the occasion. It was not just a first date, it was his first date with the king and the queen of the underworld. What did one wear for such an occasion? Not to mention; Where were they going? Most likely somewhere fancy. But he didn't own fancy clothes. He only owned what Persephone had given him so far and they were more meant for home. Casual.

Gods, he hated being so nervous. With Annabeth, he had always pressured himself too – to make it special and fancy and all. Like getting _Hermes_ to take them to _Paris_ for a stupid anniversary? Yeah.

Sighing, he ran his hands over his face. He was over half an hour too early. They had told him to be at the garden at ten if he wanted to go on a date with them and part of him was afraid that if he was late, they'd go without him and just assume he wasn't interested and then things would get awkward and he'd have to put to words that he very much really wanted to be with them.

"How long have you been out here, sweetheart?"

Percy's head snapped up and his cheeks colored in embarrassment when Hades and Persephone came over to him, the goddess looking a bit worried and the king looking amused. Percy ducked his head. Both gods came to stand in front of him, drinking in the sight of him.

"Uh, maybe a couple... minutes or so?", offered Percy awkwardly.

"I saw you sitting down here when Persephone was still picking out a dress, Perseus. That had been more than just a couple minutes", disagreed Hades, one eyebrow cocked.

Percy's blush darkened. "...I didn't want to be late. So I might have been a bit early."

"That's nice to hear", smiled Persephone as she pulled him up and into a gentle kiss.

"Yeah?", asked Percy doubtfully.

"Yes. Because it means you're as eager for this as we are", confirmed Hades as he stepped up behind Percy, gently nosing Percy's hair. "We're relieved you chose to come, Perseus."

"Yeah?", asked Percy softly, craning his neck to look up at Hades.

In reply, Hades leaned down to peck Percy's lips tenderly too. The god stepped away slowly and Percy found himself once more under their critical looks. He blushed and fidgeted a little.

"What? Is... it not good? I didn't really know how to dress", asked Percy a bit unsure.

"Oh, it looks _perfect_. I do so love those jeans", hummed Persephone, eyes on his legs.

"And the shirt is... quite the show-off too", chuckled Hades, eyes on Percy's torso.

"Sadly, it's not the best choice for where we're going", sighed Persephone with a pout.

She waved her right hand once and suddenly, Percy was wearing a black pullover over his shirt. It was black with a v-neck, but definitely a couple sizes too big because the collar slipped off his shoulder to show off the blue shirt beneath and the sleeves easily covered Percy's knuckles.

"You could have magicked a shirt that actually fits me", stated Percy with a frown.

"It's one of Hades'", smiled Persephone with a wink. "Still want me to change it?"

Percy's blush lit up and he buried his nose in his hands, shaking his head just a little. Taking a deep breath, he noticed that it really did smell a lot like the lord of the underworld. Earthy, rich, dark, musky but with a note of pomegranate. Percy smiled into his hands.

"Well then, let's get going", offered Hades and wrapped one arm around Percy's waist.

Percy let himself be pulled against Hades and Persephone and be teleported away by the gods. He was buzzing with eagerness. Though what he saw when they appeared was not what he had expected. It was normal. The restaurant looked like one of the places him and his mom would go to. Hades and Persephone led him to a table with the most beautiful view. A true winter wonderland. A frozen lake, surrounded by a beautiful snow-powdered pine-tree forest. It was gorgeous.

"You like it?", asked Persephone with a smile.

"It's... It's beautiful", whispered Percy in awe. "But, uh, somehow the place isn't really... what I was expecting. I—It's nothing bad. I really like it. But you're... gods and a king a queen and..."

"You were expecting something pompous", chuckled Hades with a nod. "That will happen, no worries, Perseus. But we considered your background and thought it would be better to take you to a nice, down to earth place for our first date and... work our way up to the more expensive establishments, once we get you more used to spoiling you."

"Spoiling me?", sputtered Percy as they sat down together.

"Obviously, sweetheart", smiled Persephone with a wink. "As you just said, I'm a queen, he's a king and we are going to spoil you rotten with all the jewels, clothes, comic books and movies and whatever else you'd ever want, my darling."

Percy felt himself blush again, a tiny smile on his lips. Not so much about them piling material stuff on him, but because they cared about him and wanted to spoil him. That was such a sweet notion.

"Now, let's go and indulge in the buffet", suggested Hades.

Percy eagerly got up. He had barely slept last night, buzzing with nerves and anticipation. It had left him hungry this morning. The three of them headed over to the buffet and filled their plates – Percy's piling up with pancakes and blueberry-syrup. He smiled as he saw how much bacon Hades had piling up beside his scrambled eggs, while Persephone had a bowl of cereals with raisins, as well as some apples and bananas. Hades loved indulging in unhealthy food whenever he was out of the wicked range of his fussing older sisters. Percy startled a little when suddenly, a fork with bacon was held up in front of his mouth. Hades had one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"What? You were eying my bacon", stated Hades. "Open up."

"I think that's only fair, considering how much time you spend eying _his_ bacon", teased Persephone.

Percy blushed furiously at the implication, so he rather focused on the food in front of him, opening up and accepting the treat. He did love bacon too, after all. When he moaned softly, he blushed, very aware of the intense gaze from the two gods at the table.

"It's good", mumbled Percy a little embarrassed.

Persephone smiled mischievously at him and winked. The moment was disturbed by a waitress.

"What may I bring the family to drink?", asked the young woman.

"Family?", echoed Persephone miffed when she noticed Percy shrink in embarrassment.

They were both adults, he was barely eighteen. Like Percy wasn't already self-conscious enough about him being a demigod and them being gods. About them being a king and a queen. No need for this rude stranger to make her Percy even more uncomfortable.

"I—Uh", stammered the waitress confused.

"You uh what?", asked Persephone sharply, one judgmental eyebrow raised. "You think that _I_ look old enough to be his mother? Really? Or do you think that I'm the gold digger second wife of my husband? Yes? Well, how about you take your assumptions and keep them to yourself and send one of your colleagues to get the orders from me and my lovers."

The waitress made an undignified squealing sound as she turned around and practically ran off. Percy blushed and gaped at Persephone, who with a bright smile leaned in to kiss the corner of Percy's mouth, hand resting on Percy's thigh, squeezing it gently.

"You didn't have to do that", whispered Percy against Persephone's lips.

"Oh, she very much did", argued Hades displeased. "Believe me, you would rather have her publicly chide someone than me throwing someone into a nice, dark, moist cell, because I do not appreciate other people judging my lovers and making them uncomfortable."

Percy blushed at the attention he was getting from his lovers. Though it wasn't a blush of embarrassment, it was the warmth of being valued by them. Having them protect him, even from something as trivial as another person's judgment. Smiling softly, Percy leaned over to kiss Hades too, surprising the king of the underworld. Though he did look thoroughly pleased afterward.

"Now, let's continue with our brunch", smiled Persephone.

A different waiter took their drinking orders and the date continued actually very calm and nice. They talked, casually. Just the way they'd usually do when at home. The palace. Oh, who was he kidding? It had become his home a while ago. Percy had an amazing time with them both. It was so natural to be with the both of them. By the time they finished the breakfast portion of the date and leaned back to digest and relax, Persephone grew more daring. If Percy had to guess, he'd say that she was definitely spending too much time with her half-brother Hermes, because damn was she mischievous when she wanted to be. Percy chocked on his hot chocolate when he felt a foot nudge against his crotch. He stared wide-eyed and accusingly first at Hades, who shrugged innocently, and then at Persephone, who smirked at him wickedly. The toes massaged Percy's crotch slowly, sensually. When peeking underneath the table, Percy could see Persephone's shoes kicked off and her long legs reaching over to rest in Percy's lap. His eyes widened in shock.

"Ha—ay", hissed Percy, glaring pointedly at Hades.

The god raised both his eyebrows at the nickname, a half-smirk on his lips. "Yes? I'm not doing anything. I'm completely innocent. And I'm unsure how I feel about the nickname, Perseus."

"Well, you keep calling me Perseus, I'm giving you a nickname", stated Percy pointedly. "Also. She's your wife. I know she's not listening to _me_. When I complain about something, she just coos at me and pats my head. So, you do something! You have more experience with Phone!"

Hades grinned very amused, watching them with a tender glint in his eyes. Percy liked that look on the king of the underworld, especially when it was aimed at him. It made him feel warm and loved. Persephone rubbed him just the right way, making him whimper softly.

"Persephone, love. I think that is enough, or else we might be banned from our favorite breakfast establishment because I ravished our little prince here on top of a table", warned Hades.

"...Little prince?", echoed Percy, half pleased and half disturbed.

"You _are_ a prince, you do know that, right?", chuckled Persephone, teasingly circling the bulge in Percy's jeans with her toe. "And once you become ours, you're the Prince Consort of the underworld. Considering we already have a king and queen, after all."

Percy made a slightly strangled sound at that. Prince Consort? Wow. That sounded somehow even heavier than the whole marriage-thing had sounded earlier. Percy gulped hard.

"I'm going to get something sweet for my sweets. Try not to make _a mess_ ", stated Hades.

Percy grumbled beneath his breath and glared pointedly at Persephone, who only had a wink for him. At least she did back off once Hades returned with fruit salads and yoghurt. Percy was relieved and achingly hard as he took the bowl of strawberries from Hades.

"Are you alright, Perseus?", asked Hades, sounding genuinely concerned as he looked Percy up and down. "You do know she's just teasing. If... you're uncomfortable, tell us, you hear me? I'm not like my baby brother. Consent _does_ matter for me."

Percy found himself smiling softly at that, especially when he saw the borderline guilty look on Persephone – a look that simply did not fit the goddess' beautiful face. "I'm fine. I... uh... kinda like it? It's... exciting? I've just never... done... uh... _anything_ like this before."

"...Anything?", echoed both Hades and Persephone. "Anything anything?"

Percy shrank in his chair in utter mortification. "...Yeah. That."

Persephone sighed a bit dramatically. "Now I'm torn between tuning it down to protect your precious innocence and throwing you onto that table myself... What a predicament."

Percy made an undignified sound at that and buried his face in his arms.

/break\

Food had been delicious, once Percy's embarrassment finally died down and his king and queen stopped teasing him so relentlessly. Hades paid, of course. But instead of teleporting them back to the underworld, Persephone and Hades led him out the front door of the restaurant.

"Uh, where are we going? Home's kinda... the other direction. Like... downward."

Looking around curiously, Percy missed the obvious pride and affection Hades displayed when Percy called the underworld his home. Persephone saw though and it made her smile gently.

"There's a frozen lake right in front of the restaurant. You and I are going to dance."

With a snap of her fingers did their shoes turn into ice-skates. Percy yelped a little as he was suddenly lifted up an inch off the ground. He would have fallen, if not for Hades catching his elbow and stabilizing him. Hades led both Percy and Persephone onto the lake and then remained at the shore, watching them. At first, Percy was enjoying himself, but after a few minutes, he felt bad about excluding Hades. This was supposed to be a date between him and _both_ royals, after all. Though when he turned to look at Hades, the god was watching them with a tender, loving smile on his face. Percy paused, allowing Persephone to simply drag him along for a moment.

"Perce? You're spacing out, darling", noted Persephone amused.

"I just... I was kinda feeling bad for excluding Hades, but... he's watching us and he looks so..."

"So _happy_?", offered Persephone with a small giggle. "Oh, you've seen him happy before."

"Well, yeah, but... that was when he was looking at _you_. Now... he's... looking at us _both_ ", muttered Percy with rosy-red cheeks. " _I_ am making... the lord of the underworld... happy."

He yelped a little as he was pulled flush against Persephone, finding himself with his chin resting between her boobs, which seemingly made the goddess grin delighted. "Oh, you have no idea how much you make us _both_ happy, darling. Now dance with me."

And dancing they did. They were dancing so effortlessly over the ice that even the other skaters paused to gather around them and watch them in awe. But the only eyes that mattered were Hades'.

/break\

After an hour on the ice, Percy found himself curled together on the couch in the more private living room of Hades and Persephone. Persephone was next to him, legs stretched out, wiggling her toes and sighing softly. Hades returned to them with a thick, fluffy blanket and hot cocoa.

"Oh...", hummed Percy pleased as he saw that.

"I do know how to treat my lovers right", chuckled Hades and put the tablet down. "But-"

 _But I was found out by your pups_. Only that he didn't get to say the rest of his sentence, because Plutonius, Persephonus and Demetrius ran past him with loud yelps and jumped onto the couch, fighting for a spot on Percy's lap. The demigod was thrown off-balance and found himself pushed back against Persephone while he was being covered in hellhound pups and sloppy kisses.

" _Mommy, mommy, mommy! You're back!_ ", exclaimed Plutonius with a wagging tail.

Percy looked so happy, buried beneath the hellhound pups. It made Hades smile to watch Percy affectionately ruffle the pups' fur. Demetrius was sniffing Percy concerned to make sure he was alright, while Persephonus stood proudly on Percy's chest.

" _Did you bring us a treat? Where did you go? Do we get cuddles now?_ ", asked Persephonus.

"Aw, I missed you too", grinned Percy, kissing Persephonus' nose.

Hades blinked slowly. Conversations between people and their pets were ridiculous when you could actually understand both sides of the conversation. Tilting his head, Hades stepped up to them and pushed the pups out of the way. Sitting down next to Percy, the god gently grasped Percy's face.

"Uh... kiss?", offered Percy confused.

Well, Hades wasn't going to pass up that offer, so he did take a gentle kiss from Percy. "Not what I had in mind. No. I have a present for you, Perseus. Just... relax for a moment. Close your eyes."

Percy looked doubtful for a moment, but then he obeyed. He closed his eyes and relaxed against Persephone, who had her arms gently around his waist in support. Her breasts also made for _excellent_ pillows. Okay. He could definitely get used to this, it was comfortable.

"A—Ah!", exclaimed Percy as an intense pain shot through his temples.

He felt like his brain was being fried, the pain going straight from one of Hades' fingers to the other. The god held him firmly in place as the pain caused him to curl together, tears gathering in his eyes. When Hades let go of him, there was a blissful numbness. Percy was panting from the aftermath of the pain. He instinctively shied away from Hades' touch as the god reached for his cheek.

"I—If that's your idea of a _present_ , I think I don't need to be spoiled after all", muttered Percy.

" _Mommy, mommy, mommy, are you alright? Are you in pain?_ ", asked Plutonius anxiously.

He pushed his wet snout against Percy's cheek, lapping at the tears, while Persephonus growled. " _Do you want me to bite him? I can bite him if you want, mommy!_ "

"No, no biting, bo-", started Percy before he paused and blinked slowly. "Wait. What?"

" _Mommy?_ ", asked Demetrius worried, nudging Percy gently.

"I wasn't _hurting_ you on purpose, Perseus", assured Hades. "Rewiring the brain however _does_ hurt as a side-effect. I'm sorry about that, but I thought you might appreciate actually understanding what 'your boys' are trying to tell you. Or any other creature of the underworld, for that matter."

Percy gaped at him for a long moment and then lunged forward to kiss Hades rather passionately. "T—Thank you, Hades. This is... Thanks."

" _So no biting?_ ", asked Persephonus, sounding nearly disappointed.

Percy turned from Hades to the pup and glared sternly. "No biting. What did I tell you?"

" _Good boys don't need no biting_ ", chimed all three pups obediently.

"So you are listening to me then", laughed Percy delighted and gathered all three pups in his arms.

" _Of course, mommy_ ", chimed Plutonius and licked his cheek. " _We love you, mommy._ "

Percy practically melted at that into a happy puddle of goo. Receiving sloppy puppy-kisses and cuddles was an assurance that he got his puppies' love, but actually _hearing_ it? Smiling, Percy kissed each puppy's head, gathering them up even closer for cuddles.

"Now, before the hot chocolates get cold...", drawled Hades out and took the two mugs.

Persephone scooted away from Percy reluctantly, allowing Hades to squeeze in between the two. Percy and Persephone each took one of the mugs and snuggled up against the king. Hades looked pleased as he wrapped his arms around his lovers and then pulled the fluffy blanket around them.

"So, was the date good enough to qualify for there to be a second one?", inquired Persephone.

"Definitely", hummed Percy contently as he cuddled up to the two gods and three pups.

He hadn't felt that content and loved in a long time. Closing his eyes, he just soaked it all up.

/break\

Percy was sneaking around on his tip-toes, broad grin on his face as he rounded the corner into the living room. The grin broadened even more and he did his best to keep from squeaking. What he had told his mom was right; he had been half sure that Hades only allowed Percy to stay because Hades had adopted Percy's kitten. Percy startled a little as he felt arms sneak around his waist. When he turned a little, he saw Persephone behind him, so he motioned for her to be silent. She raised a curious eyebrow but followed his line of sight. Hades was sitting on the broad armchair, a book in his head and a skeleton cat in his lap. His free hand gently ran over Small Bob's ribcage, making the cat purr in delight. Percy turned to grin at Persephone.

"You two do know that I can feel your presences, right?"

Percy jumped a little and flushed with a sheepish expression. "Oops."

"Why, am I already rubbing off on you that much that you took up lurking in dark corners as a hobby now, Perseus?", asked Hades mockingly, lowering his book a bit.

Percy ruffled the back of his head. "I just... like watching you and Small Bob. Never really figured the king of the underworld a _cat person_. Especially considering the three-headed dog."

"Of course am I a cat person. Why do you _think_ cats have nine lives?", asked Hades amused. "Darn little creature, staring up at me with the pleading eyes, begging me to 'come back later'."

Percy burst into laughter at that and sneaked over to sit down on the armrest of the chair. He leaned down to kiss Hades' temple, pleased to see the slightest tint of pink on the god's cheeks at the innocent gesture. Percy had grown a bit more daring about _giving_ affection – and both gods reacted rather adorably to it, really. Persephone perched herself up on the other armrest. She reached one leg out over Hades' lap and a suspiciously glaring Small Bob. Her bare toes touched down on Percy's bare knee and very slowly pushed up over his thigh, until it reached the hem of Percy's toga. The foot kept pushing up, pushing the toga with it. Percy flushed and stared at her.

"Would you let me doll you up, Perce?", asked Persephone with large, pleading eyes.

Percy very pointedly looked down himself. He was wearing a blue-green toga today, again a present of Persephone. He didn't remember the last time he had bought or picked out his own clothes.

"You already _are_ using me as your personal fashion doll, Phone", pointed Percy out.

"Not in togas", smiled Persephone innocently. "Really dress you up. In dresses. Pretty you up."

Percy's blush was ridiculously dark as he gaped at her. "D—Dresses?"

"I just saw the prettiest dress today when I went shopping and I really wanted to buy it for you", sighed Persephone with a pout, lower lip pushed out. "Pretty please, Perce?"

Percy's eyes flittered over to Hades, who had an intrigued sparkle in his eyes while he kept reading and ignoring his lovers. "...Fine. It won't kill me to try one on. But if I tell you I'm uncomfortable..."

"I won't ask you again. Of course", nodded Persephone pleased. "Thank you, darling."

"It's really hard to deny you when you pout", sighed Percy a bit amused.

"Now you know half of the plight I'm in", stated Hades lowly.

"Is he accusing me of pouting?", asked Percy, pointing at Hades.

"Oh, you do have the cutest puppy-pout, Percy", purred Persephone delighted, her foot still pushing up further and further until it reached Percy's flaccid cock, making the boy yelp.

" _Will you please be considerate and keep your mating-habits in the bedroom?_ "

Percy blushed furiously and glared down at the annoyed looking skeleton cat. There might be a slight downside to understanding creatures of the underworld, because there was more teasing now. A tail was flicked against Percy's thigh in silent command. Percy pouted a little.

"Well, he is right. He's trying to get cuddles and I'm trying to read. Both is being disturbed by you two being indecent. So either behave, or move it to the bedroom", said Hades calmly.

"Oh, please. Like you don't enjoy the teasing", snorted Percy with a leveled look at the god.

"I do enjoy when she teases you, Perseus. However, I do so when it's the right time for it. Right now, I am very engrossed in my book", stated Hades, lifting his gaze. "So, please. Move this to the bedroom so I can join you later on and see you already flushed and desperate by then."

Percy did flush at that. So far, the threesome hadn't had sex yet. He hadn't even seen the gods naked – or the other way around – but there was a _lot_ of teasing and groping that usually ended with Percy rather pathetically and desperately jerking off in the shower.

"Well? Are we going to move this to the bedroom?", purred Persephone with dark eyes.

"Nope", hummed Percy and snuggled up to Hades. "If Small Bob gets cuddles, _I_ want them too."

Hades looked up doubtfully before pointedly looking first at his hand holding a book and then at the other hand caressing Small Bob. Percy returned the look with a pointed one of his own.

"You're a _god_. Just make the stupid book float and turn its pages on its own", huffed Percy.

"...Fair enough", chuckled Hades amused.

Percy hummed pleased and leaned against Hades' side, allowing the god to wrap one arm around him and caress his side while his other hand continued caressing Small Bob.

"Very well. While you're here, cuddling your kitten and our puppy, I will go shopping!", declared Persephone and hopped off the armrest. "Oh, I am going to buy you the _prettiest_ dresses!"

/break\

" _Mommy, you look real pretty!_ ", yelped Plutonius happily, tail wagging fast.

Percy smiled down at the pup before he turned back to the mirror. His pup was right. Percy really did look pretty. The only reason he had caved was because Persephone was enchanting when she was pouting and who in their right mind denied a pouting goddess, really? But now that Percy was standing in front of the full-length mirror in his room, twirling around with the light summer-dress swirling around him... He looked pretty. And the more important thing? He _felt_ pretty. He actually felt pretty with the silk brushing against his skin. There was a v-neck with lace patterns and thin stripes holding the dress up over his shoulders. A thin belt tied his dress in the middle, with a long bow in the back, the ends swaying around with the rest of the long dress.

"Perce? Are you going to come out any time soon?", asked Persephone, knocking hard.

"If you feel... embarrassed or awkward, you do not have to come out, but please at least speak to us? It's been half an hour since you went in to get changed", stated Hades calmly.

Blinking a couple of times, Percy went to open the door and grin sheepishly at them. "Sorry. I got distracted... by staring at myself...? It just... looks so strange. Different."

"Gorgeous", supplied Hades in a low, dark voice.

Percy felt his cheeks heating up once more as he felt the hungry gazes of both his lovers on him. They drank in the sight so slowly, with such pure lust and want displayed on their faces, it was downright obscene. Biting his lips, Percy gave it a slow turn to offer them some more.

"Oh, you are even more beautiful than I could have pictured!", gasped Persephone and pulled him into a tight hug, letting her hands wander down to cup his butt. "And are you... comfortable?"

"...Actually kinda... yeah?", nodded Percy reluctantly, tilting his head. "It feels... nice. And I think I actually do like the way it looks on me. I guess, I mean... I might be down to wearing dresses at home, when it's just us, you know?"

"So, so, so pretty", hummed Persephone pleased, peppering his bare shoulders.

"Truly delectable indeed", murmured Hades tenderly, caressing Percy's sides.

Percy smiled lazily at that. He really loved soaking up the love, tenderness and praise they had to offer to him. He couldn't remember a time in his life where he had been happier than since he had started dating Hades and Persephone, living down here in the underworld.

/break\

The dresses came with panties. The panties came with more sexual teasing. The teasing _finally_ led to more – and oh, Percy had been looking forward to this a lot. Their first time, of course, had been rather awkward. Not just because Percy had been a virgin, but also because he was a little overwhelmed with having _two_ lovers to focus on. But they were slowly getting the hang of it and it was so much fun exploring all of this with the two people he trusted.

"P—Phone, Phone, Phone", chanted Percy, panting and gasping breathlessly.

"My name is not what I want to hear, doll", hummed Persephone mischievously.

Hades hummed darkly where he was sitting on the armchair facing the bed. Percy's hands were tied to the mighty headboard with a blue silken-scarf that perfectly matched the blue negligee. Percy's legs were spread wide and Persephone was working him open with her lube-covered fingers, teasing him in all the right ways. His hard, leaking cock tenting and staining the negligee.

" _Please_ , please, please, please", sobbed Percy desperately.

"Now _that_ is what I wanted to hear", purred Persephone delighted. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes", chanted Percy, completely incapable of sentences.

Persephone had been fingering him for the past half hour now, continuously teasing his prostate but never giving him _enough_. She so loved to drive him into an unfocused state of want where he would be left begging and sobbing and completely melting into her touch. She turned to throw her husband a look over her shoulder, mischief in her eyes. He gave her a short nod, a go-ahead. She had expressed the wish to fuck Percy herself and even though he had gaped at them like a fish, when she had shown him the strap-on she had bought, he blushed a pretty scarlet and nodded reluctantly. Licking her lips hungrily, Persephone lubed the toy up and carefully lined up with his well-prepared asshole. Percy gasped, tugging on his bonds as Persephone slipped more and more of the large toy in, grasping Percy's thighs in a tight, reassuring hold.

"Sh, you're doing so good, doll", assured Persephone gently, kissing Percy.

Hades was lazily stroking his own cock every now and again. They were planning on completely wrecking him tonight. First the long foreplay, then Persephone fucking him and Hades was going to fuck Percy afterward. After their first time already, Persephone and Hades could tell that Percy was his most beautiful when he didn't think of all the horrors and pain of the past, when he was just blissfully dwelling in the aftermath of sex and soaking up the love they had to offer.

"You think you can come for me, sweetie?", asked Persephone softly, jerking him off.

"Hng, yes", groaned Percy, arching his back hard.

He had been ready to come for the last twenty minutes now, really. But with Persephone hitting his prostate repeatedly, stretching him so nice and wide with her strap-on, teasing his cock like that.

"Good", whispered Persephone praisingly. "Then do be a good girl and come for me."

Percy whimpered in a broken way as he came, stars dancing behind his eyes. It was something they had started a few weeks ago, after their third time of shared sexual experience together. Percy had liked the dresses, but he liked it even more to put a bit of a... persona behind it. Detach himself from his life as Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus, the boy who had suffered years of abuse, lost so many friends and his mom, had lost all hope at a _normal_ future in the mortal world. They were still working it all out, it was all a work in progress, so far he was just their 'doll' when he allowed Persephone to doll him up in dresses. It wasn't perfect yet, but it was _so good_.

"Sh, good girl. Such a good, good girl", cooed Persephone as she slowly pulled out.

Percy smiled lazily up at her. He loved when they called him that. It was special. _He_ was special. Special to them. He went slack in his bonds, allowing Persephone to slowly retreat from him and pepper his neck and face in gentle, praising kisses. Hades got up from his place and finally joined them on the bed, taking the now vacant spot between Percy's legs.

"Are you done for the night, or would you like seconds?", asked Hades generously.

"Seco—onds", moaned Percy pleased and spread his legs.

"So greedy", hummed Hades, hunger in his eyes as he leaned down. "So _good_."

Percy moaned at that, bucking his hips up. His own cock laid spent and soft against his thigh as Hades' very hard dick found its way to Percy's loose hole. He had never thought that his sex-life would be _that_ active. Or involving the king and queen of the underworld, really. Hades was a very gentle lover as he fucked into Percy with slow, shallow movements, drawing each and every thrust out long and nearly torturous as he made Percy whine and whimper for more.

"Do you think you'll be able to come again for us?", asked Persephone curiously.

She was laying next to Percy, her fingers trailing over Percy's cock, trying to coax it into hardness again. Percy gasped breathlessly. He felt so spent. So exhausted. But when Persephone looked at him like that? How could he ever deny her anything she wanted? He nodded, albeit weakly.

"So good for us", whispered Hades pleased, kissing Percy gently.

Percy loved the warm feeling they gave him with their words alone, the warm feeling they strengthened with their actions even more. Persephone teased him into full hardness once more as Hades kept thrusting into him slowly, repeatedly hitting his prostate. Percy felt nearly dizzy with the arousal of it all, how sensitive both his prostate and his cock were after their previous activities.

"You're doing very good, princess", whispered Hades softly. "We're very proud of you, taking what we give you and giving us what we want from us, so good and willing. Can you come for me again, princess? Be a good girl for me and come so I can _feel_ you coming when I come? Can you?"

"Y—Yes, daddy", mewled Percy as he came _very_ hard.

Hades kept thrusting, though he also stared down at his young lover in surprise. That was new. Yes, over the past month of actually having sex with Percy, they had been testing limits and experimenting with kinks – it was nice, fresh, because Hades and Persephone _had_ fallen into a routine, even in their sex-life over the past thousands of years. With Percy, they got to re-experience all those firsts and not just that, they also got to try some very new things with their boy. There was still much left to explore – the crossdressing, the pegging, some light bondage, there was _definitely_ a praise kink in it for Percy, but that one had always been rather obvious to Hades, but there were still so many more things to try and think about and experiment with. Hades grunted as he came, Percy's orgasm squeezing him tightly and urging him back to focus on the sex at hand. It was impossible not to come with Percy's ass trying to milk him so desperately. Biting down on Percy's neck hard, Hades rode out his orgasm fully. As he was fully spent, he carefully rolled off of Percy, with both gods now laying on either side of Percy. Persephone slowly undid Percy's bounds.

"Oh, you were so utterly amazing for us, little doll", praised Persephone sweetly.

"Yes. Such a good girl... for daddy", chuckled Hades with a slight teasing note.

Percy went very, very stiff in their arms, eyes wide and Persephone was pretty sure he was not breathing at that moment. So she leaned in and kissed him softly, trying to make him relax.

"Percy? There is absolutely no need to be embarrassed", whispered Persephone gently. "You _do_ know that Hades is our uncle, right? That you and I are cousins. Twice even, considering both my parents are your father's siblings. There is absolutely nothing to freak out about a daddy kink in our family, believe _me_. If you really wanted to be with your father... you would. In our family, _you would_. But you're not. Believe me when I tell you that I do understand the... psychological appeal behind the daddy kink? Both our fathers are rather... absent from our lives, after all. And we did get ourselves with the handsome older gentleman and sugar daddy there."

She winked playfully at Hades to help lighten the mood and even though Percy still looked embarrassed, he also seemed more relaxed now that he was listening to her. Apparently she made sense. Well, that was always nice, wasn't it? Smiling, she pecked his lips again.

"Now. Is that... something you would want?", inquired Hades seriously. "Not... on a permanent base. But perhaps... we could... flesh out your princess persona some more?"

Percy flushed a little. While Persephone always called him 'doll' when he was wearing dresses, Hades always called him 'princess'. Mainly because Percy thought it weird to pick a name for his crossdressing sex-doll persona. Biting his lower lip, he nodded slowly.

"Maybe... if... you're really not weirded out by it, I wouldn't... mind being daddy's good girl?"

Hades smiled pleased and pulled him close to kiss his temple. "Can work with that, my princess."

Percy sighed relieved and snuggled up more to both of his lovers. "Thanks. I... love you guys."

"We love you too, Percy", assured Persephone, kissing his cheek gently. "Now rest some."

/break\

Percy was pretty beat by the time he returned home from a long weekend in New Rome. Ever since he had started dating Hades and Persephone two months ago, he had started to feel more stable. They took good care of him, not just sexually or romantically. He knew Hades had a deal with Morpheus to keep Percy's always-present nightmares about the wars and Tartarus away. And even when Percy hit a rough patch and curled together in himself, they were still there for him and helped him through it until he felt like himself again. So much so that Percy started enjoying going out with his friends again, spending time in the mortal world. Because he knew he could return back home to the safety and comfort of the underworld. His mood had not been the best this week, so Nico had suggested he should go out with them, go and see everyone again. It had helped a little.

"You don't look much happier. Sending you out with my son was supposed to cheer you up", stated Hades with calm concern in his voice as he stepped up to Percy to pull him into a gentle hug. "What's been bothering you, Perseus? Don't think Persephone and I haven't noticed."

Sighing softly, Percy leaned into the hug, taking deep breaths of his lover's scent. "It's... nearly spring. And... I wouldn't being alone with you, of course, but... I don't want her to _leave_."

"Oh, sweetie, no, no one's going to leave you", cooed Persephone as she entered the room and saw her hugging lovers. "I'm not going anywhere. At least not without the two of you."

"But... the... story? With the pomegranate seeds and all", stated Percy confused, looking up at her.

The Spring Goddess smiled gently and kissed his nose. "That's been millennia ago. And yes, due to the hasty nature of how Hades and I got together, mother was not exactly a fan, so in the beginning, she did make me leave the underworld. But she got over it. Besides, you know how often she visits us down here, right? I don't need to leave for Olympus to see her anymore. And I'm not bound to the underworld. I'm bound to _Hades_. The god, not the place. I can leave for Olympus even when it's deepest winter, as long as we go together. But I'm not leaving you two alone for months. Promise."

Percy nodded, lower lip caught between his teeth as looked aimlessly up at the ceiling. "The weather's awful. Has been for months, or so Annie said. You've been keeping something from me."

"...Zeus might be throwing one of his fits, accusing your father and me of plotting against him. That you're down here as part of an alliance that aims to dethrone him. Paranoid bastard", admitted Hades with a sigh. "But that's nothing you should worry about, Perseus."

"Right. Sure. Tsunamis and forest fires because I decided to move to the underworld, but I shouldn't worry about it? Don't be a dick, Hay", warned Percy pointedly. "Okay. I know what we're doing."

"Yes? What are we going to do?", inquired Persephone curiously, nosing Percy's neck.

"Well, there was an offer to become a royal consort on the table two months ago...", drawled Percy. "Is that... still a thing? Because then your dad can just go screw himself, right?"

Persephone laughed delighted at that and locked eyes with Hades. "Yes. Yes, that offer never left the table, Percy. We just thought... that you didn't want it?"

"Maybe I'm an idiot for believing two gods when they tell me they love me, but... I do. I do believe you. I love you. I love this place, as strange as that thought seems to me", admitted Percy and shrugged lightly. "I want to stay here. With you. You... make me happy."

Hades smiled in a gentle, content way at that. "We'd be glad to keep you, Perseus."

/break\

The ceremony had been a not so small affair. Poseidon, Hestia and Demeter had been there, of course, so had Sally. Octavian, Luke, Charles and Silena had come from Elysium, most of Percy's still living friends had taken the hellhound express down to the palace to also attend (there were some tears between Thalia, Annabeth and Luke, as well as Clarisse and Silena). It had been romantic and beautiful and Percy loved it. He loved knowing he belonged to them now – and that they belonged to him. That he was really, truly more than just an affair to the gods.

"Hold on", ordered Percy as he was crowded against the closed bedroom door.

He had moved to the royal bedroom weeks ago already. Hades and Persephone both didn't look very pleased as they were stopped from ravishing their new royal consort. Percy bit his lower lip as he looked up at them. All three were wearing white, beautiful togas from their wedding. Percy lifted his right hand and concentrated very hard. With becoming the royal consort, he also became a god. With a snap of his fingers, he tested his new godly powers. Considering the sharp intake of breaths, he guessed it had worked. When he opened his eyes and peeked out between his lovers, he could see himself in the large mirror. Well. He looked even better in the white wedding dress than anticipated. A slight yelp escaped him when Hades attacked his mouth feverishly.

"Well, don't we have a pretty little bride there", purred Persephone delighted.

"Mhmh", grunted Hades in agreement, hands finding Percy's ass. "What does the pretty little bride want us to do with her though? Certainly not ruin that pretty dress though, right?"

"Daddy, I want you to fuck me. Please", requested Percy gently. "I can keep the dress on, daddy?"

"Mh, that sounds like a good plan, princess", chuckled Hades delighted. "Persephone?"

"Oh, absolutely", grinned the queen delighted, gathering the white dress up.

Percy yelped delighted as he felt her sneaky fingers working their way into his hole. He groaned pleased as he was pinned between them, Hades biting and nibbling his neck while Persephone prepared him. After a few minutes, the two older gods switched their work. Hades took over prepping him while Persephone left a last hickey on his neck before she went to the bed. She slowly shed her clothes, aware of the two hungry pairs of eyes on her body. When she reached for her large strap-on, Percy made a pleased sound in the back of his throat. He loved when she prepped him for Hades by fucking him. Persephone sat down against the headboard and licked her lips.

"Come here and ride me, princess", ordered Persephone, beckoning him over.

Hades smirked and took the long white veil attached to Percy's hair with white roses and used it to tie Percy's hands behind his back. Percy gasped as he was guided over to kneel over Persephone's lap. Two sets of hands grasped him by the thighs and held him in place.

"Are you going to be a good girl for daddy?", asked Hades with a dark voice. "Will you be good and ride your brother's cock hard for daddy, mh? Be daddy's good little princess?"

Percy flushed pleased. They had finally worked out all the kinks of their kinks. He lowered himself onto Persephone's fake cock, trying to angle for his own prostate. Hades slapped his butt in encouragement, urging him on to go faster. Percy obliged, lifting himself off and bringing himself down again. He whimpered softly and craned his neck to pout at Hades. The god rolled his eyes and continued spanking Percy through the whole ride to urge him on. Percy smiled pleased as he rolled his hips slowly. Persephone beneath him watched with dark eyes, enjoying the sight thoroughly.

"Aren't you a good girl?", asked Persephone with a grin. "I'm sure you can go faster, doll."

Percy nodded and moved faster, thighs shaking with the strain of it the longer he went on. His cock was aching and begging for attention, but he wasn't daring to ask them for attention just yet. Hades came to kneel behind him, hands on Percy's thighs, hot breath ghosting over his neck.

"You're doing very good, princess", whispered Hades darkly. "You think you can take us both?"

Percy's eyes widened, making Persephone laugh lightly and smack his butt once. "Come on. We know you've been thinking about it, doll. I'm sure you can take me and daddy, right?"

Percy bit his lips hard, stupid grin on his face as he nodded. "Yes, I'm sure I can, daddy."

He craned his neck to look up at Hades endearingly. Hades groaned at the innocent look alone. Persephone grabbed Percy by the ass-cheeks and pulled them apart in invitation for her husband. An invitation Hades gladly took. He carefully eased his way in beside Persephone's strap-on, causing Percy to whimper and whine softly, tugging on his bonds a little. Both his lovers cooed soothingly at him until Hades was fully seated inside. They gave him a moment to adjust.

"Daddy, daddy, please move, please", begged Percy when the way took too long. "Please, daddy?"

"How could I ever deny my princess?", chuckled Hades, kissing Percy's shoulder.

Percy groaned and threw his head back against Hades' shoulder as the god started fucking him for earnest. The movement easily lifted him off Persephone's toy too, then pushed him back down. Persephone all the while found Percy's neglected cock beneath the white dress and in the rhythm of Hades' thrusts did she start jerking him off. Percy groaned and moaned as his lovers fucked him.

"Can you come for us, princess?", asked Hades, Percy's pulse caught between his teeth. "Come for daddy, baby girl? You're doing so good for me, mh?"

"Da—addy", gasped Percy strangled as he came into Persephone's hand.

"Such a good little consort we got there", smiled Persephone pleased, offering her hand to Percy and brushing her cum-covered fingers against his lips. "Be a good girl and clean that up."

Eagerly, Percy opened his mouth and started sucking on the offered fingers while Hades fucked him even harder until the king came deep inside his new royal consort. They made sure to straighten up Percy's pretty dress as they sprawled down on the bed together, legs intertwined and gentle kisses shared between the three of them. Percy smiled softly as he soaked up their love like that.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
